1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a remote management system and a remote setting method for remotely setting an image forming device, and an image forming device for remotely setting another image forming device.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, an image forming device, such as a printer, a multi-function peripheral or the like, which is installed in an office or the like, is remotely managed from a remote management server in a management company via a communication line in order to maintain the image forming device to be always normally used. As a remote management, the management for consumable supplies and the number of sheets used in the printing is carried out. Further, in the remote management, in order to maintain the printout having the normal image quality, for example, various parameters are changed in accordance with the usage environment.
Although the following print system is not used as the remote management, the print system for carrying out the communication setup for wirelessly connecting a printer with a personal computer for transmitting print data to the printer is known. The communication setup can be carried out by using an infrared remote controller (See Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-123183).
As described above, the remote management is widely used. However, the connection setup for starting the remote management for a newly installed image forming device is still carried out by a service personnel who visits the place in which the image forming device is newly installed. Therefore, the above connection setup is inconvenient.
Further, if the above connection setup has not yet be done, the other various settings cannot be carried out by the remote management, as a matter of course.
Even in the setup carried out by using the infrared remote controller, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-123183, a service personnel having the remote controller is still required to visit the place in which the image forming device is newly installed in order to carry out the setting. Therefore, it is not possible to solve the problem caused in the above remote management.